stampylonghead_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Omen
The First Omen is the 1st episode in the 1st season of Life in A Lovely World. Next Episode: Final Day Plot Stampy claims his Lovely World is peaceful and fun, but something happens that draws his close friends apart, and it's only the start of destruction. Story Stampy wakes up as always to warm sunshine and a nice day. "Good morning, Lee Bear," he says happily as he stretches on the balcony. Lee Bear smiles as he looks around the landscape, just as they are admiring the view, they here a crash behind them, as they turn around to look, a little ducky stands up sadly. "I tried flying again, why can't I fly? I have everything I need," Sqaishey says sadly. Stampy gives her a pat on the back and says,"It's okay, Sqaishey, I promise you that someday you will fly, that day is just not today." Sqaishey sighs, and Lee quietly coughs. Stampy turns around to look at him and says,"Oh, Lee, breakfast please?" Stampy eats his breakfast cake, and then runs out the room to get a dog. Stampy wanted a day off, and he had invited all of his closest friends to join him in the Funland. With Sqaishey and Lee Bear on his tail, Stampy went to the dog house. "Ya know, I'm going to take Duncan and Mittens with me today, on the way to the dog house, lets go wake up that lazy squid, what's taking him so long?" Stampy and his friends wake up Squid, who was sleeping in, and also bring Mittens along with them to the Funland. After playing a few games, it turned to night, but just as they were about to go to bed, they heard a pained meow along with a desperate bark. "Duncan! Mittens!" Stampy called out desperately. He ran over to the sounds, where he saw a dead kitten, black and white, along with a dog, with scars along its neck, both dead on the ground, next to the dead animals, was a sword, with blood all over the blade. "No!" Stampy cried, as he started sobbing next to their bodies."Who did this, why? Mittens, it took me so long to tame you, and you were my only cat, Duncan, you were never the friendliest, but I will always miss you." As Stampy cried, Sqaishey, Squid, and Lee stared in shock, suddenly he stood up, his eyes wild with fury, as he stared at his friends. "Why would you guys do this? Why?" he said, his paw pointing with accusation. "Mate, we're your best friends, we would never do such a thing!" Squid cried. "Then who else would do it? No one else is here, you guys are the ones behind this, I thought I could trust all of you, but I was wrong," he said, eyes still wild with fury. "Stampy, please, we would never do this," Sqaishey said, her eyes begging. "You claim that, but no one else was here to commit such a crime," Stampy said, his eyes still furious, but tears were now rolling down his face. "It may have only been one of you to commit this crime, but since no one will tell the truth, I have no choice," Stampy took a deep breath before continuing,"I must banish all three of you from my Lovely World." All three of them opened their mouths to protest, but Stampy waved his paw to silence them. "I don't want to do this, but I am forced to do this, by sunset tomorrow, all three of you must be gone from my Lovely World, and never to be seen again in this land, or I will be forced to kill you," he said, his voice full of grief. Sqaishey started sobbing, and Squid just looked in astonishment. Lee started speaking,"Stampy, I understand what you're doing, but we didn't do this, I promise." "I'm sorry," Stampy said, before turning around to pick up Duncan and Mittens' dead bodies, and went towards the Tree Train. Squid, Sqaishey, and Lee stayed in their place as the truth sank in, they would be leaving the Lovely World forever. Category:Fan-fic Category:Fan-fics